


De chocolate y visitas indeseadas

by MonkeyMakoko



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, porno porque sí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyMakoko/pseuds/MonkeyMakoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi aborda a Sousuke en un supermercado y le obliga a pasar lo que queda de San Valentín con él. Todo va muy bien hasta que uno de los dos se pasa de sincero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De chocolate y visitas indeseadas

**Author's Note:**

> Pues a petición popular (de dos personas) he decidido hacer una especie de segunda parte de mi otro fic SouKisu (El Odio Une). No hace falta leerse la anterior parte porque siendo sincera ni siquiera estoy muy segura de que casen UXD. ¿No queríais escena de cama? Pues tomar tres tazas. ¡Espero que os guste!

Sousuke miraba fijamente el estante lleno de chucherías y galletas varias del supermercado, concentrado en si caer o no en la tentación de comprarse una caja. Esa noche iba a cenar pizza precocinada y no quería más calorías ni grasas de las necesarias.

Era muy difícil quitarse la dieta de deportista de encima, reflexionó. Aunque ya no nadara profesionalmente, el deporte y la nutrición que debía llevar para acompañarlo iban a estar grabadas para siempre a fuego en su cerebro.

Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

—Sólo tú podías poner una cara tan de asco en un día tan bonito como hoy.

Sousuke se giró para ver de dónde provenía aquel comentario tan poco oportuno como falto de gracia. Ahí estaba Kisumi, entre los yogures y las galletas, con su propia cesta de la compra y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola —saludó Sousuke antes de seguir mirando la repisa.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

—Cierto. Hace ya casi un mes... —iba a añadir algo más, pero lo mejor sería ahorrarse el comentario de que la última vez que se habían visto, ninguno de los dos iba demasiado lúcido por culpa del alcohol.

—Es verdad. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo te va la vida?

—Bien.

Sousuke se giró dispuesto a ignorarle a él y a todas aquellas grasas saturadas y caminó por el pasillo antes de que le diera tiempo a arrepentirse y volver a arrasar con el lugar. Kisumi, lejos de abandonar la conversación, decidió seguirle.

—¿Pasando el día de San Valentín solo? ¿Es por eso la cara?

—Sí. Quiero decir... ¡No! —su ex compañero era una de las pocas personas que conseguía ponerle de los nervios con tan pocas palabras —. Voy a pasar el día de San Valentín solo, pero mi cara no es por eso.

—Tranquilo, era broma —le tranquilizó Kisumi sonriendo —. Ya sé que siempre estás con la función de amargado conectada.

El baloncestista no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la cara de odio que Sousuke le brindó por ese comentario. No podía creerse lo fácil que era hacer que perdiera los nervios. Era como ir a pinchar a un perro que ya tenía la rabia.

—En fin —continuó para cambiar de tema mientras se asomaba para mirar la cesta que llevaba Sousuke —. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy, entonces? ¿Ir a morirte del asco, solo, al sofá de tu casa?

Sousuke quiso demostrarle a Kisumi que estaba equivocado en sus suposiciones, pero por desgracia no era así. Sus padres se habían ido de fin de semana romántico a alguna casa rural de las afueras y le habían dejado la casa libre para poder quejarse de la vida a gusto.

—También tengo pizza —murmuró levantando la cesta para enseñar la prueba.

Muy bien Sousuke. Tu vida ya no es tan triste como parece. Tienes en tu cesta una pizza. Eso es tener el poder y no lo de He-Man, pensó.

Kisumi volvió a reír alegremente, como de costumbre, y le ofreció una caja abierta llena de palitos de galleta recubiertos de chocolate.

—Tranquilo. Yo tengo el mismo plan. Pero con mis padres y mi hermano pequeño en casa, así que no te quejes. Podría ser peor.

—Sí. ¿Podría llover, no?

Sousuke murmuró mientras miraba las golosinas con aire escéptico; hasta que su amigo agitó la caja delante de sus ojos, animándole a coger una.

—Son pockys —le aclaró —. No los he envenenado, los he cogido de esa estantería. Y los voy a pagar ahora —añadió antes de que Sousuke le pudiera recriminar nada.

El moreno seguía con un antojo horrible de chocolate desde la anterior sección, así que aceptó el regalo sin muchas objeciones.

—Has aceptado mi chocolate, así que ahora no te queda más remedio que pasar San Valentín conmigo.

Sousuke paró de comer alejando rápidamente el resto del aperitivo de su boca, alarmado.

—¿Qué...? ¡¿Quién se ha inventado esa norma?!

—Yo mismo —respondió Kisumi orgulloso mientras se llevaba otro palito a la boca.

—Eso explica por qué suena a idiotez máxima.

—Oh —Kisumi se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió la boca exageradamente, pero sin poder evitar sonreír —¡me ofendes! A mí me parece una táctica muy inteligente. Venga, vamos a tu casa. No puedo permitir que pases este día solo. A ver si te va a dar por hacer una locura.

—¿Como qué? ¿Tomarme la pizza medio cruda?

—O acostarme más tarde de las doce. No lo sé. Tú vive la vida loca a tu manera Sosete.

—¿Qué me has llamado?

—Nada, hombre. Vamos, tira, que vamos a tardar mucho en elegir película y quiero cenar ya, que tengo mucha hambre. ¿Invitas tú, no? Que yo ya llevo el chocolate y lo más importante. Mi presencia.

Sousuke suspiró admitiendo su derrota. No iba a poder despegarse de Kisumi. Pero al menos parecía más tranquilo que de costumbre. Puede que pasar la velada con él no fuera tan mala idea.

En efecto, tardaron más en elegir una película que pudiera gustarle a los dos que en cualquier otra cosa.

Ambos estaban descansando en el sofá. Sousuke sentado con los tobillos apoyados en la mesa. Mesa sobre la que reposaban platos con cortezas frías mordisqueadas. Kisumi ocupaba más de la mitad del cómodo sofá, tirado de cualquier manera con todos sus miembros desparramados por cualquier parte y una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Hacia mil años que no comía pizza. ¡En serio! Ni siquiera me había enterado de que existía la de sabor barbacoa. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Pero claro, la que va a la compra es siempre mi madre y nosotros no tenemos ni voz ni voto en sus decisiones...

Por qué habían tardado tanto en escoger una película para luego no atender a ella es algo que a Sousuke se le escapaba por completo. Solo sabía que iba de... ¿Explosiones? O algo así...

Barrió la mesilla con la mirada y el desorden empezó a molestarle. Se levantó para recoger las cosas que estaban desperdigadas por encima de la mesa; quitándose una de las piernas de Kisumi de encima de su regazo en el proceso.

—¿Quieres que pare la película? —preguntó Kisumi mientras le veía apilar los platos y llevárselos.

—No, no te preocupes. Si vuelvo ahora.

—Lo paro y así voy contigo a por agua, que tengo sed.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

—Por ser educado. Y ahórrate el comentario —añadió al ver que Sousuke abría la boca.

Los dos entraron en la cocina. Sousuke cargando con los platos y diferentes cubiertos y Kisumi con su vaso. El moreno algo apurado, intentando colocarlo todo en el pequeño fregadero de su cocina sin tirar nada.

—Tu tranquilo, no ayudes. A ver si te vas a herniar o algo —comentó Sousuke liberándose del peso y abriendo por fin el grifo para dejar caer algo de agua en la vajilla.

Kisumi se rió alegremente y aprovechó para rellenar su vaso de agua y beberlo de un trago, ignorando descaradamente a su amigo.

—Pero si tu solo te apañas bien, no te quejes. Por cierto... —Kisumi dejó el vaso con el resto de cacharros y se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina, al lado de Sousuke, con aire despreocupado —. Hablando de herniarse. ¿Cómo va tu hombro? ¿Sigues nadando?

Sousuke cerró el grifo y se irguió. Girándose para mirar a Kisumi, que estaba entretenido en quitar una mancha inexistente de la encimera de granito con la uña.

—No. Ya no nado.

—¿El médico te lo ha prohibido?

—No exactamente... —Sousuke se cruzó de brazos, encogiéndose, visiblemente incómodo con la conversación.

Kisumi le miró e hizo un gesto con la mano, animándole a continuar.

—Es solo que —continuó el ex nadador —. Me parece una tontería seguir. Antes tenía la beca, retos, una meta y todas esas cosas. Pero ahora ya... ¿Para qué?

—Creía que te gustaba nadar —respondió Kisumi.

—Y me gusta. Pero no veo el sentido de seguir si no voy a conseguir nada con ello. Nada que no sea lesionarme, quiero decir —Sousuke intentó sonreír para aliviar la tensión, pero la táctica no funcionó en absoluto.

—Sí que consigues algo. Te gusta nadar. Cuando éramos pequeños solo te veía sonreír cuando estabas en la piscina. Por eso el resto de niños supimos que no eras un robot —bromeó Kisumi.

—Pero era un crío. Ahora soy un adulto. Tengo responsabilidades y un trabajo en la empresa de mi padre. No puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo con esas cosas.

—¡No es perder el tiempo! —gritó Kisumi sobresaltando a Sousuke —Yo... No sé... ¡Mírame a mí! Yo sigo quedando con mis antiguos compañeros de equipo para jugar partidos todas las semanas. Eso me gusta, me hace feliz.

—No puedes comparar nuestras situaciones. No...

Kisumi dejó de apoyarse en la encimera y se acercó a su ex compañero con los puños cerrados y los hombros encogidos. Sus ojos expresaban claramente el enfado que sentía.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Lo que pasa es que no tienes huevos de volver a intentarlo —le cortó Kisumi empujándole el pecho con un dedo acusador —eres un cagado.

Cuanto más hablaba, más le empujaba. Sousuke se dejaba guiar, confundido, con una ceja levantada y las manos en alto en señal de rendición hasta tocar con la espalda en la pared de la cocina. Ahora que Kisumi había empezado a echar mierda parecía que no podía parar.

—No tuviste huevos para decirle a Rin lo que sentías por él y no tienes huevos ahora de seguir con tu vida, o de admitir que...

Kisumi se quedó por fin sin palabras al mirar a Sousuke a la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. Un extraño brillo bailaba en sus ojos, oscurecidos por la rabia. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. Y eso le asustó, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo, agitándole.

—¿Ah sí...? —le preguntó Sousuke con su voz grave.

Se adelantó un paso. Pegándose a su cuerpo y observándole fijamente desde arriba. ¿Desde cuándo Sousuke era tan alto y tan...? ¿Grande? Kisumi empezaba a arrepentirse de ser tan bocazas.

—Dime... —continuó, apoyando un codo en el hombro de su compañero y estirando el brazo, dejándolo reposar ahí. Éste quiso alejarse, pero se había quedado petrificado en el sitio —¿qué es peor? ¿No llegar a decirle nunca a Rin qué era lo que pensaba realmente...? ¿O perseguir a Makoto incansablemente como un cachorro que busca dueño?

Kisumi sintió como su cuerpo volvía a tensarse y miró al suelo. Aquel había sido un golpe de los bajos. Sucio y rastrero.

—Todo el día detrás de su culo —una sonrisa cruel cruzaba la cara del moreno —. Makoto hazme caso, Makoto ¿has visto esto? Makoto ¿sabías que me la casco todas las noches pensando en ti? —Sousuke intentaba imitar su voz, agudizando la suya y poniendo cara de idiota.

Para eso no tenía que esforzarse mucho, la traía de serie, pensó Kisumi cerrando los ojos con rabia.

—¿Cómo te atreves?... —Kisumi apartó el brazo de su hombro de un manotazo y le miró retándole y sin alejarse de él.

—¿Que cómo me atrevo? ¿Cómo te atreves tú? Vienes a mi casa acoplándote a mí de mala manera y me acusas de cobarde. ¿Qué quieres de mí eh? ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que yo haga con mi vida?!

Sosuke había empezado a gritar. Pero Kisumi no se dejó acobardar por el tono de su antiguo compañero.

—¡Porque me gustas, gilipollas!

Hinchó el pecho y con una mirada decidida sujetó a Sousuke de las solapas de su camisa, atrayéndole hacia sí para darle un fuerte beso.

Lo que empezó como un brusco golpe pasó a ser rápidamente algo ardiente. Una batalla para ver cuál de los dos dominaba al otro, sus labios se movían sin descanso y sus cuerpos se rozaban sin pudor.

Kisumi abrió su boca y gimió al sentir como las manos de Sousuke empezaban a explorarle, tocándole allí donde alcanzaba, colándose por debajo de su camiseta. Subiendo por sus costados y su pecho.

Se estremeció al notar el contacto frío de las manos contra su piel, que seguían su camino hacia su espalda para abrazarle con fuerza. Kisumi se dejaba hacer, apoyándose en su amigo. Las rodillas empezaban a fallarle y la habitación le daba vueltas.

La boca de Sousuke se rindió por fin, abandonándole pero sin alejarse. Kisumi no quiso abrir los ojos hasta que sintió cómo la frente de Sousuke se apoyaba en la suya. Al hacerlo, el color turquesa inundó los pocos sentidos que aún tenía despiertos.

—¿Qué pasa con Makoto?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, desorientándole aún más.

—¿Qué pasa con él? Makoto está en Tokio. Con Haru.

—¿Esa es la única razón por la que te has fijado en mí?

—Te podría preguntar lo mismo. ¿Todo esto es porque Rin sigue pasando de ti?

Ambos seguían abrazados y mirándose a los ojos. Esperando una respuesta para poder seguir. Como un corredor que espera el pistoletazo de salida.

—No, no creo que sea solo eso.

La brutal respuesta de Sousuke alivió en parte a Kisumi, que suspiró, expulsando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—Haru nos ha jodido bien a los dos ¿verdad?

El rubio sonrió, pero su mirada era triste.

—Creo que ese no es el mejor tema del que hablar ahora.

—Qué coño, tienes razón.

Kisumi volvió a besar a Sousuke. Fuerte, tomándole otra vez de sorpresa, pero este respondió enseguida a los enérgicos movimientos de su amigo, que había empezado a intentar quitarle la camiseta, tirando de ella hacia arriba. Sousuke colaboraba dejándose hacer. Subiendo los brazos para terminar de quitarse él mismo la prenda mientras Kisumi hacía lo mismo con su propia camisa, quedando ambos con el torso descubierto.

Casi no les dio tiempo a analizar la situación, cuando volvieron a juntarse. Manos que viajaban por todas partes, acariciando la piel. Cada vez hacia más calor. Kisumi no podía hacer más que rodear el cuello se su compañero con sus brazos. Buscando un sitio en el que aferrarse. Alzó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como una gota de sudor bajaba por su pelo hasta su mejilla.

Sousuke besaba y mordía su cuello mientras sus manos bajaban por sus caderas y pasaban a la apertura de su pantalón. Abriendo los botones lentamente. Uno a uno. Torturándole. La respiración de Kisumi era cada vez más fuerte, solo interrumpida por pequeños suspiros y gemidos.

—Sousuke... Por favor...

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó depositando un último beso en su mandíbula antes de alejarse para mirarle con esos ojos azules casi opacados por la excitación que sentía.

Kisumi notó como se sonrojaba mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Quiero... Que me lleves a tu habitación.

El ex-nadador le brindó una orgullosa sonrisa antes de alejarse y tomarle de la mano para guiarle fuera de la cocina, hacia una puerta cercana.

El corazón de Kisumi latía rápidamente y con fuerza mientras caminaba, sujetando con su mano libre el pantalón para que no terminara de caer. El latido que sentía presionarse en sus oídos no paraba de recordarle la tontería que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero no quería parar.

La mano de Sousuke también temblaba.

Éste abrió la puerta de su cuarto, entrando y colocándose a un lado, sujetando el pomo para que su compañero pudiera entrar. Kisumi vislumbró el bulto que Sousuke tenía en sus pantalones y miró al suelo. De alguna forma, conseguir esa reacción de su amigo le avergonzaba mucho.

Entró torpemente en un par de pasos, echando un rápido vistazo a la sobria habitación. Iba a sacar algún tema tonto de conversación para aliviar la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Pero por suerte o desgracia, Sousuke se abrazó a su espalda, haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Una mano se extendió sobre uno de sus pectorales, cubriéndolo y jugando con uno de sus pezones, usando dos de sus dedos. Su otra mano acariciaba su vientre y bajaba por el camino marcado por su vello hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa interior. Las yemas de los dedos entrando en la prenda y recorriendo su piel con suavidad. El cosquilleo que sintió llegó hasta sus labios haciéndole gemir de nuevo.

—Sousuke...

No le hizo falta decir nada más para que la mano de su amigo se colara por fin dentro de su pantalón entrando así en contacto con su miembro, que sentía a punto de estallar. Los dedos se cerraron en torno a él. Firmes pero delicados. Y empezaron a moverse en un lento compás.

Kisumi alzó uno de sus brazos para enredar los dedos con fuerza en el pelo azabache de Sousuke. Arrancándole un quejido y atrayéndole hacia un torpe beso, enredando sus lenguas. Mordiendo y succionando su labio inferior como firma de despedida. Su otra mano acompañaba a la de Sousuke en su pecho. Arañándole el dorso, casi sin ser consciente de sus propias acciones.

Las caderas de Sousuke se empujaban contra él con el mismo ritmo con el que le masturbaba. Su erección se clavaba contra la parte baja de su espalda.

El ritmo de los movimientos iba aumentando cada vez más y más y los únicos sonidos que se oían en la habitación eran el roce de las telas y de sus cuerpos. De sus labios jugando entre ellos.

La mano de Sousuke se detuvo en seco y un gimoteo se escapó de la boca de Kisumi. Provocándole a cambio una risa grave y gutural. La voz de su compañero se oía más ronca que de costumbre.

Sin decirle nada, empujó a Kisumi hacia la cama y empezó quitarse toda su ropa mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, relamiéndose; hasta que, por fin, se desnudó por completo, quedando de pie en medio de la habitación. Su erección erguida orgullosa entre sus piernas. Kisumi, por segunda vez en ese día y en su vida, se había quedado sin palabras.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Las palabras de Sousuke le sacaron por fin de su ensoñación. Y sacudió su cabeza para intentar despejarse un poco.

—Puede que sí la necesite... —sugirió de forma juguetona con una nerviosa sonrisa bailando en sus labios, e indicándole al moreno que se acercara con el dedo índice.

Sousuke no necesitó más invitación que esa para lanzarse sobre él y casi arrancarle lo que le quedaba de ropa. Quedando así los dos en igualdad de condiciones una vez más.

Si los besos de antes habían sido intensos, éste... En realidad no tenía comparación con nada. El tacto de sus cuerpos desnudos y calientes. Sus brazos y piernas enredados, y Sousuke oprimiéndole contra sí. Moviéndose el uno contra el otro mientras sus lenguas exploraban sus bocas. Kisumi era incapaz de separar sus labios de los de Sousuke a pesar de sentir cómo se ahogaba por el calor. Respirar se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

Sus caderas se movían solas. Buscando el roce de su miembro contra la pierna de su compañero. Ya no sabía lo que hacía. Solo sabía que quería más. Y más fuerte. Como un animal necesitado y desesperado.

Sousuke se alejó de su cuerpo y Kisumi se quedó tirado en la cama esperándole. Temblando y sintiendo como una brisa de aire recorría su cuerpo, cubierto con una fina película de sudor. ¿Siempre había hecho tanto frío en aquella habitación?

A pesar de su mente embotada, pudo ver como Sousuke volvía a colocarse en su campo de visión. Sostenía un bote cilíndrico en sus manos. Un ruido sordo, y ya lo había abierto para echarse un líquido viscoso en su mano y apartado para dejarlo tirado en cualquier parte.

Con su otra mano, ahora libre, sostenía una de sus rodillas para colocarse entre sus piernas abiertas. Utilizando su cuerpo para mantenerle en esa posición y con la espalda apoyada en el colchón de la cama.

Kisumi quiso mirar hacia otro lado, avergonzado, pero Sousuke mantenía su mirada fija en él, hipnotizándole. El moreno sonrió una vez más antes de introducir el primer dedo en su entrada. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Kisumi, que arqueó su espalda y apretó los puños, aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas.

Un segundo y tercer dedo se unieron casi enseguida. Colándose fácilmente gracias al líquido resbaladizo. La sensación era extraña pero excitante. Sentía cómo éstos entraban y salían de su cuerpo, abriéndose y cerrándose, preparándole para lo que venía.

—Vamos, hazlo ya… Ah…

Kisumi no podía hacer nada más que gemir y gimotear. Intentaba tocar a Sousuke necesitaba más de él, pero los espasmos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo le impedían pensar con claridad. Sousuke se acercó más, leyendo sus intenciones pero las manos de Kisumi no podían hacer más que intentar aferrarse a su pecho, arañándole y dejando marcas de las que, seguramente, se arrepentirían mucho al día siguiente.

Los dedos de Sousuke se alejaron de él, dejándole una sensación de vacío. Sus manos se apoyaron en los hombros de Kisumi, aprisionándole, mientras su miembro por fin entraba en él. Se abría paso lentamente mientras fruncía el ceño, concentrado. Esforzándose en no dejarse llevar y hacer daño a su compañero.

Esperó unos pocos segundos y los movimientos comenzaron. De dentro afuera. Suave. Con un ritmo constante y lento. Kisumi suspiraba y suplicaba para que siguiera. Y Sousuke estaba dispuesto a dárselo todo. Sus labios temblaban y sus ojos brillaban por el deseo contenido.

—Más, más…

Era lo único en lo que Kisumi podía pensar y lo único que podía decir. Sousuke sólo acertaba a gruñir mientras le empujaba con sus caderas, cada vez más fuerte. Sosteniéndose el uno al otro, clavándose los dedos en sus espaldas, hasta que una de las manos del moreno se coló entre los dos cuerpos para atender la erección de Kisumi, que estaba ya casi al límite.

Sousuke era sorprendentemente diestro con las manos. Jugaba con toda su extensión, trazando las formas de su miembro con el pulgar. Con fuerza pero con delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

Sus cuerpos se movían al unísono, de forma cadenciosa. Sousuke le masturbaba, apoyado sobre su codo y con la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Suspirando contra su oído. Cada vez que su cálido aliento o su pelo, ahora húmedo, le rozaban, sentía cómo una corriente eléctrica recorría su piel.

Quedaba muy poco. Ya casi estaba ahí. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron a la vez. Abrió aún más las piernas, si es que eso era posible y sintió cómo los dedos de sus pies se flexionaban. Una sacudida movió todo su cuerpo y todo se volvió negro durante un breve y dulce momento de éxtasis.

Sousuke seguía empujándose dentro de él, continuando así su placer, en movimientos cada vez más erráticos. Hasta que con un último movimiento, siguió a Kisumi en su camino.

Depositó un último y breve beso en su cuello antes de separarse de él con un suspiro satisfecho. Echándose rendido en la cama, boca abajo, a su lado.

—Esto… Ha sido inesperado —comentó por fin Kisumi rompiendo el cómodo silencio que reinaba en el cuarto, sólo interrumpido antes por sus entrecortadas respiraciones.

—Sí. Aunque no creo que llamarme gilipollas sea la mejor manera de declararse. Te lo digo para la próxima.

Kisumi giró la cabeza, sonriendo orgulloso, para mirarle.

—¿Pero ha funcionado no?

—Supongo.

—Por cierto. El lunes por la tarde tengo que llevar a mi hermano a natación. ¿Te veré allí?

—¿Qué vas, a empezar a vigilarme?

—Sí —contestó Kisumi sin dudar ni un segundo —. Quiero que vuelvas a nadar. Y si tengo que acompañarte a ti también a la piscina como a mi hermanito lo haré.

Sousuke resopló molesto.

—Eres peor que mi madre. Antes estabas muy bien calladito. Bueno, no exactamente callado pero me entiendes.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le riñó Kisumi ofendido y sonrojándose con un adorable color rosado —. Vas a ver lo que es ser peor que una madre. No solo voy a ir, sino que además voy a hablar con tu profesor.

—¡No tengo profesor!

—Pues con tu médico. ¡Da igual!

—¿Pero dónde me he metido...? – murmuró el moreno, volviendo a oprimir su cara contra el colchón mientras su compañero seguía hablando.


End file.
